


everyone loves a brat

by aca_bhlo_me



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform, from a gifset, surely terrible tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Chloe: Beca pissed me off today.  So I texted Beca and told her I can't wait to see what she has planned for our special day tomorrow.There's nothing special about tomorrow.  But there is something very special about watching Beca panic.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	everyone loves a brat

**Author's Note:**

> it's from a gifset - someone requested and what a big mistake that was on their part.
> 
> [This be the gifset](https://beyond-bechloe.tumblr.com/post/631686351734145024/bratty-beca-gets-punished-but-not-in-the-way-she)
> 
> pls yell at me or annoy me on [tumblr](https://beyond-bechloe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> note I did not read this and I wrote it in an hour so it's probably shit. enjoy!

Chloe is not mean. She's definitely not.

_But._

When it comes to her sarcastic, witty, _annoying_ (ly attractive) girlfriend... Sometimes she likes to tease her. And Beca makes it easy, in fact, she enjoys it.

Beca likes to push. Push the blankets off the bed when it's too hot at night; push her friends and family away when she's upset (though luckily that has gradually decreased with age, especially with Chloe); push the hair away from her neck so Chloe can kiss her; push her own underwear to the side when she literally cannot wait for Chloe anymore; push Chloe's head between her quivering thighs; push Chloe's fingers deeper when she's sitting on her lap - ok she may be getting off track here.

The point is, Beca likes to push. 

Both Beca and Chloe have an unspoken dynamic, one learned without the need for verbal communication due to years of friendship. Chloe will make Beca her coffee in the mornings before work in between getting ready for work herself (she knows Beca _needs_ it to get through the morning commute and will kick herself if she forgets). Beca will run Chloe a bath in the evenings and stroke her hair at bed time, especially if she knows Chloe had a hard day (the WORST days are when she has to put animals to sleep, Chloe takes those days hard). Chloe knows Beca likes her hair pulled during sex (that was learned by happy accident). Beca knows Chloe likes to make her wait to touch her. And wait. And wait.

(Beca likes it too).

So they have an unspoken dynamic. They love each other, no question. There are times however, that Beca pushes just a little *too* far in the wrong direction. Chloe usually loves it and it plays well into their little games. Today is not one of those days.

Today Chloe is annoyed.

* * *

"Beca pissed me off today," she huffs into the phone without so much as a greeting.

Aubrey's eye roll can almost be seen through the phone (she's had these calls before), "Hello to you too Chlo," she replies curtly.

This happens almost every time when Chloe is focused on Beca, Aubrey is used to it. Chloe is an emotional being but Beca seems to bring out emotions so passionate and colourful in Chloe it almost makes the rest of the world look black and white.

"Sorry Bree, you know I love you," she says, feeling the gentle reprimand that so often accompanies her Beca-centric phone calls.

Aubrey waves it off, not wanting to make Chloe feel guilty (well... Maybe just a little), "It's fine Chlo, you know I love you too." She sits down at her desk, bracing herself for the conversation ahead, fully aware of how difficult Beca can be (despite how much she loves her now that they no longer have to butt heads on all things acapella related). "What did the little rascal do this time?"

"Ugh she sent a delivery to me at work today," she huffed, "It was a bunch of roses that actually turned out to be chocolates."

"I'm not hearing a problem here Chlo, so far this just sounds delicious," Aubrey points out.

"Bree! They weren't chocolate roses, they were chocolate vagina molds."

Aubrey takes a second to breathe, knowing that laughing is probably the last thing Chloe wants, despite it being just the teensiest bit hilarious.

Chloe continues before she can say anything, "That's not even the worst part, the clinic owner was sitting with me going over some details for the holiday period because I'm supposed to be running the clinic while they're gone. Beca knew I was going to be with her all day today too."

Aubrey concedes that it's less funny now when Chloe's job is being messed with.

"I still haven't gotten to the worst part. She didn't realise what they were and ate one before I could say anything, and she was so moved by how cute she thought it was she read the card."

Aubrey's phone buzzes in her hand and she sees that Chloe has text her a picture. It's the card that must've come with Beca's bouquet, which reads:

**_Roses are red, chocolates are yum.  
When I get home, please make me cum._ **

Chloe hears Aubrey gasp on the other end and knows she's read the card. Normally this sort of delivery from Beca would be fine. Chloe would even find it funny, charming (in a manner) and just so bratty that it would kinda make her day. This time though, it's embarrassed her - something not easily achievable in the Chloe Beale world. It's not even the gift itself but just the person who happened to be there with her, eating chocolate pussy.

"So I texted Beca and told her I can't wait to see what she has planned for our special day tomorrow," Chloe states cheerily.

Aubrey knows that tone. 10+ years of friendship has her knowing everything about her best friend and the slightest change in tone means everything when it comes to Chloe Beale. "What's tomorrow?" she queries curiously.

"Oh there's nothing special about tomorrow. But there is something very special about watching Beca panic knowing she's forgotten something important and giving her a taste of her own medicine."

* * *

Beca was having a really good day. Chloe had made her the most perfect coffee (as usual), she somehow managed to get a seat on the subway without someone sitting on her (which happens with alarming frequency really), she found out that her 10 pack of McNuggets actually had 2 extra nuggies (she forgot her lunch and will always love her nuggets, sue her) and now she's been with Emily for the last few hours getting ready for recording her new album which Beca has been chosen to solo produce by the studio - which is super thrilling and all round terrifying.

The best part of her day though? Knowing she gets to go home to her girlfriend soon enough for some much needed Chloe time. 

She never thought she'd be the queerballs type to miss their partner when they weren't with them. It literally never happened when she was with Jesse. That probably should've been a red flag to her but whatever.

But _FUCK_ does she miss Chloe when she's not with her. It's like a part of her leaves with Chloe when they leave each other, even temporarily like going to work or when Beca *occasionally* gets lost at the mall (she gets distracted ok?). 

Lost in her thoughts of Chloe (not unusual for Beca really), Emily rambles on about her thoughts for track 5 not realising Beca's head is back at home on the couch with her girlfriend, thinking soft thoughts. Beca's phone vibrates in her pocket, pulling her out of her dreamlike state, so she reaches for it and sees a text from Chloe.

**Chlo:** Loved the gift baby, but now I'm really excited to see what you've planned for our special day tomorrow!

 **Chlo:** Can't wait xoxoxo

 **Chlo:** Love you!

Beca's face drops its designated "Beale only" smile and pales.

Fuck.

She scrambles and checks her phone's calendar - nothing listed for tomorrow. She opens her email calendar and checks there instead - nothing. No reminders, no sticky notes, just nothing.

What the fuck has she forgotten?!

Emily is still chattering away, seemingly oblivious to Beca's internal freakout, while Beca grabs her bag.

"Em! I have to run, apparently I have a funeral to plan," she says, frantically checking to make sure she has everything.

Confused, Emily asks, "What? A funeral? Who's?"

Beca runs out the door and screams back as she disappears down the hall and out the building, "MINE!"

* * *

Later that night Beca comes home looking frazzled. Chloe had already showered and pajama'd up, enjoying some relaxation time after the mortifying experience with her boss today. 

Beca was not looking forward to seeing the disappointment on Chloe's face when she explained that she had no idea what tomorrow was and hadn't had time to properly plan anything at all for them. She spent the better part of this afternoon running around, phoning Aubrey and trying to get information (not that she was any help), looking for gifts that would satisfy any occasion. 

Apparently there is no such gift, just her luck.

She greets Chloe by leaning over the back of the couch to give her a kiss and puts her bag down beside it.

"Hey baby, you're home late tonight."

Beca scooches Chloe's feet off the couch cushion and sits down with a heavy sigh as Chloe props her feet on Beca's lap instead. "Yeah I had some stuff to do this afternoon," she answers tiredly.

Aubrey had kept Chloe up to date on Beca's continuing freak out over the "special day" that she was supposed to have remembered and she knew that Beca hadn't been able to remember what it was (not that there was anything to remember). "Oh was it for tomorrow? I'm so excited!" she acted her very best to display excitement, wiggling on the couch as she beamed a smile towards Beca.

"Babe I have to tell you something and you are going to be upset," Beca started, knowing that there was no point in dragging it out until tomorrow. She was tired and upset with herself already, she would spend the day tomorrow making it up to Chloe as much as possible. "I have no idea what tomorrow is, I'm so sorry that I've forgotten what it is. I don't have anything planned because I somehow stupidly didn't write it down in any of my calendars or notebooks and Aubrey wouldn't give me any goddamn clues," she rambles, hands flying everywhere as she explains her afternoon.

Chloe lets her babble on and on, smirking to herself. It takes Beca a while to notice and she cuts of mid-request for apology.

"Why are you smirking at me like that? You should be mad or sad or murderous."

She's not expecting Chloe to laugh at her. Literally not on her list of expectations at all.

Chloe leans forward and whispers, "That's for being bratty and embarrassing me in front of my boss."

* * *

They fuck.

Fin.


End file.
